


say you'll love me every waking moment

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Trying For A Baby, just some post-s7 premiere cuteness!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: valentine's day 2020: "should we just start trying?" edition
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	say you'll love me every waking moment

**Author's Note:**

> V-day prompt- Jake makes Amy breakfast in bed
> 
> title is from all i ask of you bc im fully back on my phantom bullshit after listening to the phantom of the opera anaconda remix......im always evolving and natural selection will come for everyone else

Instead of her alarm clock blaring, it's an elaborate knock on their bedroom door that startles Amy from sleep, and instead of her husband groaning that it's too early and snuggling into her side, he's standing in the door frame in his sweatpants balancing a tray and looking far too awake for it being their shared day off. She glances at her clock - 8:16am - and buries herself further into the warmth of the comforter as she mumbles, "Wha' are you doing up?"

"Oh, honey," he sighs dramatically, moving across the room to his side of the bed and gently placing the tray down. If the tempting smell of food wasn't enough to wake Amy up properly, then Jake's hand running through her hair immediately convinces her to smile and roll over to face him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ames," he says smiling down at her, his eyes beaming with love and pride at what he's about to say next. "I got up early and made us breakfast."

Yawning and adjusting her pillows to sit up in bed, Amy can feel his eyes on her trying to take in her reaction to the two steaming mugs of coffee and the eggs, bacon and avocado toast intricately plated up. Her husband is still no chef, but ever since he’s taken to watching _Bon Appetit_ on Youtube (she also bought him a subscription to the magazine for Christmas), he’s continually managed to impress her with his experiments with recipes and attempts to make sure they’re eating less takeout and more healthy(ish) meals. (They both agree that she’s such a Claire and he’s a Brad, even if the former would have lost her mind at the baking soda/salt incident of Thanksgiving 2013.)

Amy’s genuinely impressed and touched at the effort he’s gone to. “You made all this?”

“Mhm, for my gorgeous, beautiful Valentine,” Jake passes her mug as she rolls her eyes, before doing the sexiest thing she could possibly think of at 8am: lifting the tray to reveal another tray stacked underneath it so that neither of them get food on the bed. “It’s substenance-“

“Sustenance,” she corrects.

“ _Sustenance_ for all the baby-making we’re going to be doing today,” he winks at her, placing her tray and plate on her lap. “Gotta make sure my wife has enough energy for all this Peralta lovin'."

“Firstly, please don’t call it that,” her grimace melting into something sweeter as she takes a bite of perfectly cooked perfectly salted eggs, which are like three love languages rolled into one. “Secondly, I think it’s you that needs to have enough energy, babe, I’ve already done some research into tips to conceive and I have _plans_ for today.”

“Oh! That reminds me,” Jake moves his tray to rest on his bedside table and excitedly opens one of its draws to grab a brown paper bag. “I got you this.”

“Babe, we said we weren’t going to get Valentine’s presents…”

“Yeah, I know, but this is different. Just look,” he encourages.

Amy eyes him suspiciously before reaching into the bag and taking out a tub of folic acid tablets - it’s even the brand that she mentioned to him a few nights ago while they were cuddling on the couch despite her being pretty sure that he was already half-asleep.

“I’ve also maybe been doing a bit of research on my lunch breaks,” he smiles at her, “and I know you’ve been meaning to get these, so I went to CVS yesterday.”

It only takes one soft look at him for him to respond to her silent urge to get close enough to kiss him. She presses her lips to his, trying to convey her gratitude for his thoughtfulness and endless ability to surprise her with how much he cares; not for the first time, she thinks about how lucky her baby is going to be to have Jake as their father. “I love you so much, Jake,” she murmurs, their foreheads touching.

“I love you too, Ames,” he presses another quick kiss to her lips. “And please, tell me all about these plans you speak of.”

“How about we finish eating this amazing breakfast before it gets cold and then I just show you, babe?”

“Yep, yep, cool, cool, cool, I like the sound of that too,” he nods, grinning. He shifts to retrieve his tray again and turns on the TV so that they can watch the morning news on low volume, as if it were any ordinary day off. Ever since they decided to start trying, it’s been the most weird and exciting phenomenon that no day has felt completely ordinary, with both of them - and only them - knowing that every new day could be the one their baby is conceived.

Glancing at his wife, totally absorbed in trying to cut a piece of toast, he tries to get her attention again, “Hey, Ames?”

“Hm?”

"Just imagine, next Valentine's Day we could have a baby."

She rests her knife and fork against her plate, taking a moment to marvel at the beauty of that thought before smiling back at her husband. She’s been dreaming of having kids and a proper family throughout her adulthood, those fantasies crystallising ever since she started dating, and even more so once she married, the man she considers her soulmate and the love of her life. Butterflies still flutter around her stomach every time she thinks about how it’s all going to become a reality really soon, how their love is going to make a tiny human that’s all theirs, so it’s more than an understatement when she looks at him and grins, “That’s pretty cool.”

“Pretty cool and pretty crazy. And if we have a girl then I’ll get two Valentines,” he muses.

“This kid will be half-Santiago, Jake, we’re totally having a boy first.”

“First, huh?”

“A boy then a girl, or two boys.”

“Nah, a girl then a boy or two girls,” he retorts matter-of-factly, and even though it’s been months since their first anniversary, his words are still laced with awe at the fact that they’ve allowed themselves to talk so casually about their future family. “Wanna bet?”

“Jake, I’m not betting on our unborn children,” Amy replies, trying to stifle a giggle by hiding her mouth with her coffee mug. “And it doesn’t matter because whatever we have, they’re going to be perfect.”

“Just like their mom,” he grins at her.

“You trying to chat me up?”

“Honey, I think we’ve already established that I’m always trying to do that at least like ninety percent of the time,” he says, ungracefully shoving his tray to the floor before turning back to face her and throwing his arm across her middle to bring her closer to him. “Now’s the part where you say: ‘just like their dad.’”

Amy takes a moment to make it seem like she’s thinking about it, since teasing him is one of her favourite things to do, and then she brings his hand to her mouth to press a kiss to the back of it and confirm, “Just like their super-smart, goofy, handsome dad.”

Her husband positively glows at her praise, his hand finding her stomach under her t-shirt and massaging it gently. “Now can I put a baby in you?”

She narrows her eyes at that and simultaneously lets out a laugh, “Not your best line, babe, but very to the point.”

“So did it work?”

In response, she shifts to move her tray off her lap and place it on the floor by her side of the bed, before letting herself be fully wrapped in his embrace, so close that their faces touch and she can smell the coffee on his breath. She smiles at him lovingly, her left hand running through his messy bedhead curls which she adores so much. “It most definitely did, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first little drabble in months lol we stay winning with season 7!!! who knew a one minute scene could change my life :') kudos and comments are so appreciated!!! Love 2 all


End file.
